


【TSN/ME】甜酒佳酿

by IrisSpades



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades
Summary: 亚历山大大帝AU
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 12





	【TSN/ME】甜酒佳酿

“Wardo？”

Mark走进寝殿的时候没看到熟悉的身影，他扬起声音又叫了一遍。

“Eduardo！”

“陛下！”轻盈的小鹿从里侧的小门手忙脚乱地钻了出来，惶恐占据了他的漂亮眼睛，一出来就跪伏在了Mark的脚边。

“…陛下，我、我没听见您回来了，”他自责起失职的行为，低伏着不敢看皇帝的脸，“下午裁缝送来了新的衣服，我想先试试看，下次给您跳舞的时候穿……”

他越说声音越小，像驯服的小兽似的，逐渐只剩安静的颤抖。

刚从宴席上回来的君王好笑地蹲下来看他，他压根没生气，马其顿人从来就没有那么多规矩，只有他的波斯少年还不敢怠慢这些严苛的道理。

“把头抬起来，”他板正了声音吓唬人，脸上的表情却是笑的。

他的小鹿照做了，一双大眼睛里快要颤抖出泪花。

“我让你叫我什么？”他又问，掺了一点佯怒。

“陛下让我叫……”Eduardo眨了眨眼睛，“…M-Mark.”

他的希腊语还带着一点口音，要拉长了音节去读才能确保读得准确，听起来就像撒娇。他说完了，才意识到Mark在逗他，更委屈起来，半张脸都皱了一下，却又很快舒展开来。

他总是这么懂事。Mark无奈地笑了一下，伸手去抱他，顺从的小鹿绵软地展开，于是Mark一用力就把他抱了起来。Eduardo骨量轻，就算个子随着年纪拔高了不少，分量却没怎么大幅度的增长，Mark抱了几年了，很有发言权。

被他抱在怀里以后Eduardo就放松了下来，他靠在Mark的胸膛上，手臂软软地搭在脖子上圈着，一下一下吸着鼻子。Mark把他放在床上，他就坐起来，替Mark宽衣。

他被人当作献礼送给Mark的时候年纪还小，第一次见到传说中战无不胜的大帝时险些吓得哭出来。Mark没说什么就收下了他。那晚他蜷在皇帝的床角瑟瑟发抖地等待临幸，Mark却只是搂着他取暖似的睡了一夜。后来他才知道，那天晚上他眼睛里包着泪的样子让皇帝哭笑不得又心疼得不知所措，他以为波斯来的小鹿不会说希腊语，也不想让通译来替他说明温柔的本意，只好抱着他，希望身体能比语言更妥帖地表达。

后来他跟着君王征战，成为大帝铁马冰河里能安心入梦的温柔乡。Mark从不吝于在人前表现出对他的爱意，因而他也总是尽力表现得令人满意，不让别人在背后议论说难道这就是大帝宠幸的人吗。

Mark总笑着说他太紧张，我爱你就好了，管别人做什么？他就把脸埋进皇帝粗粝的手心，幸福又哀伤地亲吻陈旧的伤疤。

他们今年在巴比伦度过冬天，Eduardo喜欢这里深蓝色的城墙。是Mark眼睛的颜色，他缩在大帝的怀里说，但您的眼睛要更漂亮。Mark亲吻了他圆翘的鼻尖，说他是波斯来的小狐狸，最会说甜话。这里的宫殿风格华丽雄伟，制式也讲究很多，曾经是波斯国王的领土，Eduardo到了这儿难免把和马其顿人混来的散漫收敛了，整个人都显出束手束脚的克制来。

“我要娶妻了。”Mark忽然开口。

少年的动作顿住了一下，他在Mark的身后解袍子的束带，“陛下大婚，这当然是好事。”

他似乎是斟酌了语气，最终选择了真诚的喜悦，只有尾音带出一点几不可察的颤抖。

Mark回过身按住了他的手，等他反应过来的时候已经被展平压在床榻上，“今晚再陪我一夜，wardo。”

他似乎想哭，又颤着嘴角想露出一个笑，可哪个都没能成功给大帝看到。最后他只乖顺地点了点头，就好像这真是他能选择的一样。

君王的吻先落在那双一眨不眨的眼睛上，他一阖眼，蓄满的泪珠就沾湿了睫毛滚落下来。

Mark亲吻他全身的时候，他就张着嘴黏哒哒地呼吸，比往常还要动情的模样。幼嫩的脸颊也红透了，迫不及待地去解Mark身上的衣料，他的君主不用香水，却总是携着比阿拉伯香料还惑人的气味，他弓起身子追着嗅，仿佛闻不见那味道他就要死掉了。灯光绰绰地投下恍惚的月影，Mark由着小鹿脱掉他的衣服，他只管捧着白嫩嫩的身体一路吻，他的波斯男孩爱惜羽毛，也知道他喜欢他的香软，于是总照顾好他之余精心打理，让他能享受最好的乐趣。

“Mark、Mark… 呜，陛下……”小鹿被他吻得簌簌，嘴里结结巴巴叠声叫着他，粉热也跟着烧上瓷白的胸脯，引着他疼爱或是虐待——他的wardo展开了身体，像只献祭牺牲里的羊羔似的，睁着一双无辜的棕眼睛，由着他的心意，怎么样对待都行。

于是他抄起了那把比丝绸还轻嫩的软腰，杀死过无数劲敌的有力手臂托起Eduardo的背，迫使他仰着小脑袋挺起胸膛，好教他低下头就能尝到小奶子甜呼呼的好滋味。那两颗怯生生的乳果是嫩粉色的，他的男孩身体那么年轻，哪怕时常被他吮吸个没完地咬破皮，也总能第二天就乖巧地愈合，以供他下次享用。尤其刚好一些的时候若是他格外过分，Eduardo就会哼唧着小动物一样的哭腔，奶里奶气地跟他讨饶，抱着他的头也不敢推拒，只会又爽又痛地求他放过dudu，或是胡言乱语扭动着捧起另一边软嘟嘟的乳肉，说求求陛下吃这边吧……

过往的纵情刺激得大帝动作放肆起来，像猎食的凶兽狠狠咬住了红得他眼晕的乳粒。Eduardo扬高了脖子哀鸣了一声，磕绊地叫着陛下，但尊称在这种时候只会让男人更兴奋，Mark也不例外，收紧了手臂把他压向自己，他松开牙关，一口含住了淡粉色的乳晕，粗粝的舌面捻过去，就把刚遭了戕害的奶尖安慰得更发起抖来。Eduardo蹬着两条白腿扑腾了两下，又被他舔得腰酸腿软起来，他甜哼着要Mark亲，浓密的睫毛吧嗒着泪花，俨然受了多大的委屈。

“小娇气包，我还什么都没做呢，你就哭鼻子啦？”Mark遂了他的愿去亲他花瓣儿似的唇，也吻走了他满脸的泪水，他把他搂在怀里亲了又哄，布满了各样战场伤痕的胸膛肉抵着肉地贴紧了男孩锦帛一样幼滑的身体，他火热得惊人。

“呜……”男孩不搭理他的调笑，自顾自掉着眼泪，四肢都缠紧他。

Mark亲了亲他的发顶，也不急着解开蜷在他怀里的小动物，布满疤与茧的手掌抚摸上男孩的脊背，一路逡巡着捏上肉臀。Eduardo的身量修长苗条，有波斯人的精巧与健美，唯独臀部丰润挺翘得不得体，滚圆的形状时常把他的袍子都顶出一个下流的弧形来。Mark有时候独占欲爆起来，就逼他趴在床沿上将肥翘的屁股顶高，再被大帝恶狠狠的巴掌扇铲得扶摇颤抖，他看着肉浪淫靡的红肿臀瓣就沉声质问他顶着这个屁股是不是想勾引别人，还是想当最骚浪的妓女，让全希腊的男人都尝他的滋味。Eduardo就只会哭着告饶，乖乖回答没有没有，dudu只给陛下肏……

细滑白嫩的臀肉被Mark抓了满把，再松开就留下了扎眼的红痕，Eduardo缠在他身上扭动了两下，情热被Mark染给了他，他留恋着温存，下面娇软的小口却又想念起交媾的火热来，Mark的大家伙就沉甸甸地戳在他的腿根，他于是整个人松散开来，脸蛋上还挂着泪，嘟哝着嘴唇去讨君王的吻。Mark接受了他献上的殷勤，吻着把他展开压在身下，Eduardo的顺从惯来让他心花怒放。他又亲了一会儿，直让Eduardo胸口接连起伏着要喘息才松了口。

小鹿口涎肆意的模样让他心醉神迷的，明明还没挨上肏，却瘫软得像是被喂得心满意足的小猫一样。可他的小馋猫才不会这么轻易满足呢，他捞起Eduardo的一条白腿迫他打开了支着，手才刚伸下去揉弄，果不其然小家伙就哀哀哼闹起来，他的手指头太粗鲁了，摸惯了凶神恶煞的武器，等到揉起嫩生生的肉蔻时就显出他的不贴心来。Eduardo搂着他的脖子又舔又亲，撒着娇要Mark先用油膏嘛，用了油膏插软了，dudu一会儿就乖乖流水给他进来…… 

Mark被他叫得神心都荡漾，响亮地亲了他一口就俯下身去。

“要什么油膏，dudu不是最喜欢被直接舔出水了吗？”

他掰开Eduardo滑腻的腿根，掐着满手的嫩肉低下头去，肉嘟嘟的小口羞涩又水亮地迎接着他呢——他的宝贝真是狡猾的小狐狸，明明已经偷偷发痒泌水了，还要假装怕痛地要他轻柔一点。他假装生气地掌掴几下肉臀，震得起波，熟红的小洞就在他眼前跟着黏连地翕阖起来。

他眼红地掰开了臀瓣不许它们保护中间的泉口，像行进沙漠时遇上水源那样低伏下去把脸都埋进小鹿的肉屁股里，有力的舌头就舔上了软嫩的蓓蕾。Eduardo才挨了两下舔吮就叫起来，上面的下面的小嘴都娇腻地又要又讨饶，没一会儿就被Mark把软穴舔开了。

“啊——呜，呜呜，嗯…… 啊啊，陛…… Mar - Mark——”

他被大帝舔得湿粘粘地嚷起来，腿根也跟着打颤，Mark的舌头粗暴极了，只敷衍照顾了几下穴口的肉褶就长驱直入地钻了进去享用起他甜软的肉腔，他受不了似的发起抖，直觉得Mark烫人的唇舌是要替那根还没进来的大家伙先把他舔吹出来。

Mark才不管他口是心非的浪叫，明明都不舍得他的舌头抽出来地一阵阵夹紧，小婊子还要扭着屁股假意想躲似的，还不是被他箍紧了大腿又押回来，黏黏哒哒地淌水。他吃得起劲，决意要先又乖又骚的宝贝靠着舌头就高潮一次。他从不介意房事上让Eduardo获得多于侍奉君主之外的快乐，伟大的人乐于给予远胜于索取，居鲁士曾明白的道理他也不吝于施行到底。他的波斯小鹿可不知道他心里想着这么多哲理，只会用小屁股断断续续夹紧了又放松，娇媚地哭喊起来，前面红盈盈的小肉棍也挺得老高，俨然是快要被玩坏的糜烂模样。

“Mark——呜呜，不、不要了……嗯……啊啊，快，快放开……我、我不行了——啊！”

Mark压紧了他拿舌头一个劲儿鞭挞，他受不住了就只能顺着大帝的心意攀上了巅峰，圆润可爱的龟头一股股淌精，肉穴则裹紧了入侵的舌头又霎时松懈，一大泡甜汁就涌出来，噗嗤噗嗤，被Mark快意地接住吮吸。

“呜……”放过了迷迷糊糊就委屈潮吹的小鹿，Mark咬了一口让人心痒的白屁股就凑上来亲他，他满脸都是Eduardo亮晶晶的蜜液，骚甜被他都携上来，又蹭还给小鹿，还要捻开他的唇用刚奸淫过小穴的舌头再尝尝上面这张小嘴的好滋味。

“Wardo尝尝自己甜不甜？”

他边亲边哄，手握着迫不及待的凶器蹭起软透的小口，淫液粘连着拉起糜丝，把暴胀的龟头惹得更恼怒，于是凿开软烂就挺身钻了进去。

“…呜——！”

Eduardo又痛又涨地直哼哼，嫩柳枝条一样的手臂缠上Mark的脖子，等待着他的陛下坚实地挺进插入他。Mark的那根太大了，每次都让他吃都需要受点苦头，可一旦咂出滋味了，快乐也总是成倍地铺天盖地而来。他搂着君主，心里想着让他头晕脑胀的迷醉享受，下意识地就汁水淋漓着努力放松，让Mark那根烙铁似的硬棍子捅进来，他总是做的很好，能让Mark每每比饮过烈酒还要舒畅。

——如果这是他最后一夜侍奉他的大帝，他想留下些足够快乐的记忆，让Mark再念起他时也不会蹙眉叹息。

他想着，眼泪又洇湿了才干的长睫毛，他垂着眼睛不敢给Mark看他的模样。可他们挨得那么近，Mark察觉到他的泪，却以为是进得太狠疼坏了他，于是大帝体贴地放慢了速度，去吻他眼角，舌尖勾着一卷，把咸乎乎的泪就吞进了肚子。

直到Eduardo又软绵绵地哼唧起来，Mark才放下心来重又往里撞进去，他揉着男孩红彤彤的奶尖哄他，腰胯也稠重地挺动起来。

Eduardo的软穴又紧又湿，嘬着他的阴茎舒爽异常，他喟叹地喘出一口气，神色里战神的本性冒出头来，凶狠地进攻起只属于他的秘境湿地。

“啊！呜——Mark… 慢 - 呜呜，慢一点呜…… 啊嗯——好深......”

他没几下就把小鹿肏得晕头转向了，揽着他的脖子直往怀里钻，下面也咕叽咕叽冒水，都被Mark又快又狠的动作打成白沫堆积在穴口，他爽极了就尖着嗓子哭，管不得甜调子在夜深人静里有多缭绕。

“嘘——，侍卫还在门口呢，宝贝。你叫这么大声，是想让全巴比伦的男人都知道你被肏得有多爽吗？”

Mark咬着他的耳朵喷热气，问话让Eduardo咬着舌头不敢再出声，可哼哼唧唧的奶音却止不住地跑出来搔人心尖。

酣畅淋漓的快感烧得Mark理智全无，他捞起两条白腿亵玩着抚弄，一只被他别着挂在腰上，另一只则被他折起来压在胸前。他还嫌没尝够波斯少年得滋味似的，抓着脆盈盈的脚踝就舔起来，Eduardo登时收不住呻吟了，小穴也紧得直哆嗦，哭哭啼啼地讨饶求他放过。

Mark爽利得不行，又俯身咬着Eduardo的乳头说混话，把人弄得接连就吹了两次还不肯罢休。

他又被颠三倒四地折腾了一会儿，早就忘了心里存着要侍奉君王的念头，技巧也都忘在不知今宵何处了，哭声都颠得稀碎，只知道搂着Mark的脖子小猫似的呜呜乱哼。穴口都软塌塌地一会儿咬紧一会儿松软的，随着Mark尽兴的节奏颤颤巍巍地流水。

Mark把他抱起来坐在怀里，挺胯往上顶，又凶又不讲理地力道让Eduardo受不了地软了腰。他知道陛下是要到了，于是撑起来一点随着Mark的动作摆腰，下面早就连夹都没力气了，只能条件反射地收缩，幸好他的小穴是天生的淫器，哪怕前面早就射得什么都没有了，小屁股也还能再被肏出无尽的水来。

“啊啊—— 陛下…… 呜，呜呜，陛下…… 我 - 我没有了…… 呜呜不行了——放过我吧——”

Mark被他的奶腔叫得青筋暴起，搂紧了怀里骚软的小鹿一阵急风骤雨地挺动，把人弄得彻底哭不出声音来之后就吻上了嫣红的唇瓣，硕大的阴茎也顶在最深处停住不动了。

白浆爆射在Eduardo湿泞的肉道里，又激得他轻颤，Mark射了好一会儿才结束，弄得他错觉肚子里都是陛下的东西。

“还好吗，宝贝，舒服吗？”等休息了一下，喘平了气，Mark拿鼻尖去蹭软在他怀里的小鹿。

毛茸茸的脑袋迟钝地点了点，脸却没抬起来，他拖延着温存，不想看爱人把手交给旁人。

Mark任由他抱，没一会儿又感觉到胸口传来湿意，他伸手揉弄了一把少年人棕色的软发，“wardo，来，抬头，我告诉你个秘密。”

小鹿不肯，紧贴着他的皮肤掉眼泪，Mark也不恼他的忤逆，只低头亲了亲露出来的耳尖。

“大婚的日期还没定下来，朝臣们提了几个吉利的日子，你要不要看看？”

怀里的小家伙颤抖了一下，细细的噎声穿出来，他的头摇了摇。

“真的不看？”Mark继续逗他，“王后自己都这么不关心哪日大婚的吗？”

小鹿的脑袋一下子扬起来，通红的眼睛里还满是亮盈盈的泪珠，小脸湿漉漉的，可他的神情却吓懵了，像全然没听懂大帝那句希腊语似的。

Mark被他的可爱表现逗笑了，凑过去亲亲微张的嘴唇，把他抱得更近。

“我爱你，wardo，”他敛去了笑意，换上真诚的表情，“做我的王后吧，以后的日子还那么长，我只想和你厮守。”

波斯来的小玫瑰抽泣了一声，扑在他的怀里又幸福地落下泪来。

爱的热火永不会停止燃烧，他愿意长久地为他高歌。


End file.
